Assassin's Creed: Italian Brotherhood
by secretlyezioauditoredafirenze
Summary: Rome, 1530 was the year the modern-aged Templars, better known these days as Abstergo Industries, sent you back. The new feature that the Animus 2.0 included, was to not only let you relive the memories of a non-relative, but it legitimately sent you back to the year 1530 where the Templars ordered you to befriend the deadly Master Assassin - Remilio Auditore da Roma.
1. Chapter 1 - Animus 20:

Tight as a rich-man's pocket, the ropes suffocated the skin around Remi's wrists, holding him to the chair he was tied to.

The warmth of fresh blood slowly percolated down to his perfectly filled lips from his nose; the beating he was receiving from the Templar Leader - Duccio Ravello - was horrifyingly brutal. Remi wasn't sure how much longer he would last, but he knew that he couldn't spill the beans on the whereabouts of the treasured 'Apple of Eden.' He would rather die an Assassin than give in to the bastardi, ( _bastards_ ).

"Not gonna talk eh?" Duccio raised an eyebrow to the kid, fixing his sleeves so that Remi's blood didn't stain his expensively fitted-suit and newly designed armour. "You know, I didn't believe it when they told me you wouldn't give in. I even betted on it. For such a young man like yourself, you're doing well to protect your order."

"Is that admiration I hear within your voice?" Remi gazed up to the tall, crooked man.

Despite his state and the dangerous situation he was in, Remi remained his cocky and sarcastic self, testing Duccio's patience; it surprised the Templar Leader, but also disgusted him that he persisted calm and unthreatened. With that, Duccio raised a fist and struck Remi across the face once more, spitting on the floor near his feet in disrespect.

"Sir Ravello! Sir Ravello!" One of the Templar guards yelled as he entered the secluded room, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, Dodger?" Duccio asked, bringing his attention to the distressed guard and turning his back on the Assassin.

"It's _Master Hugo_ ," Dodger broke into a whisper, looking terrified. "He's coming to retrieve the _Apple_."

"But we do not have possession of the Apple as of yet," Duccio stated, sounding and looking rather worried.

"Exactly Signore ( _Sir_ )," Dodger spoke, knowing that without the Apple, they were all doomed - Master Hugo got very angry if things did not go his way.

There was a short pause of anxious worry before Duccio finally snapped and turned himself back around to face the Assassin, ready to resume his torture session and ordering, "Assassin, you better give up the location of the -" before he could finish, he noticed that the Assassin was no longer tied to the chair. " _What?_ Where did he go?" Duccio questioned, letting his eyes quickly scan the room before turning to Dodger. "Did you see where the Assassino ( _Assassin_ ) went?"

"No Signore. I only saw him tied to the chair," he replied innocently.

The two baffled Templars instantly began searching for Remi in complete terror; they knew that the Assassin was their only hope of discovering the location of the Apple. They desperately needed the Piece of Eden in their grasp to hand over to their Master Hugo - their lives legitimately depended on it.

Remi watched the two Templars search for him from the opening of the broken roof in amusement. He enjoyed seeing his enemies afraid, and the fact that they were afraid of someone that he was not, was encouraging. How could the two idioti ( _idiots_ ) not realise that his braces included his double hidden-blades? Of course given the chance, Remi would use them to cut through the ropes that held his hands together.

He sat down at the opening ledge, watching the Templars flee out of the secluded room to call their troops. Remi rolled his eyes, knowing that he was now notorious and the guards were out on the look for him.

"Well, so much for sitting down," he muttered to himself as he stood back up, making sure there were no archers on the rooftops.

Once the coast was clear, he made a dash towards the edge of the building, leaping from one rooftop to the next. The cold breeze blew past him as he performed multiple parkour stunts, revealing a small smile in the corner of his lips as he felt the cooling air soothe his beaten face. Sometimes he enjoyed being an Assassin, for many rewarding reasons. However, other times were not so rewarding - take a beaten face for an example.

It didn't take Remi long to escape the restricted area and make it back to the Assassin's guild, barely in one piece.

"Remi!" Cordelia exclaimed, running towards the young Assassin with open arms. "What happened to you? You've taken quite the beating. We were so worried."

"Si ( _yes_ ), worried enough to come looking for me," Remi bluntly stated, glaring over at La Aquila - known as 'The Eagle.'

"Don't be so shallow, Remilio. A great Assassino such as yourself do not need aiding," La Aquila replied to Remi's targeted protestation.

"Don't give me that merda ( _shit_ )," Remi uttered, giving La Aquila a strong shove which sent the man over a nearby table.

"Remi!" Cordelia yelled, jumping in front of the angry Assassin and tried to console him. "Violence against our own will solve nothing."

"She's right Remilio," La Aquila stood up from the ground, pattering down excess dirt from his cloak. "Do you really think sending several of my men to save you after _you_ got yourself into such a mess with the Templars, will benefit anybody other than yourself? Why should we take such a big risk for someone who will get themselves into chaos whenever they have the given chance?"

Remi remained silent throughout La Aquila's lecture and continued to stay quiet as he commenced his small walk to his room. As he brushed past La Aquila's shoulder, the man grasped onto Remi's arm.

"Look, Remi..." he began to say, but before he could continue, Remi shrugged his hand away and proceeded to make his way to his room.

 **Your POV (Point of View)**

You gasp for air as your eyes shoot open, your body quickly emerging into a sitting position. Your vision is slightly blurred, but clears up within a few seconds before you finally catch your breath. The room you're in is very modern, unlike the room you had just witnessed in Remi's memories which dated back to the 1500's.

"W-what just happened?" You hesitantly ask one of the laboratory assistants who seem to be gathered around you, waiting for a reaction of some sort.

"You just visited memories from a man named Remilio Auditore da Roma," one answered.

"Who is Remi-Remi..."

"Remilio," the same assistant helped you remember his name.

"Yes... who is he?" You ask, rather confused.

"Not anyone you would know," you hear a voice answer your question, but it didn't come from any of the laboratory assistants.

At the right time, the assistants moved to give space to an old-looking man that approached you. His glassy eyes were fixed onto you as his long and boney fingers pushed his square glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. His long, white laboratory cloak matched the colour of what was left of his hair, and his skin was unbelievably pale.

"W-who are you?" You stutter.

"I am the man running this operation," he replies, giving you a half-hearted smile. "You see, the machine you're sitting on is called an Animus. It allows you to relive the memories of whomever we wish for you to relive. It used to only let our patients relive memories of their ancestors, until our great colleague, Layla Hassan, discovered a new and easier way to use the machine. But we've upgraded the machine to an even better design, which adds a more impressive feature."

You sit there as still as a statue, having absolute bafflement take over your body. The only thing you recall remembering from that whole explanation was the word ' _Animus_ ' and that you were sitting on it. Immediately, you glance down at the machine you're sat on and notice that a wire is pierced through a main artery in your arm. You suddenly begin to feel light-headed, and your vision becomes blurry once again. All of this information was too much to take in, and confusing too.

"Are you alright?" One of the laboratory assistants ask, looking slightly worried.

"She's alright," the old-man says, smiling a small and evil-like smile. "She just needs some time to adjust to all of this, that's all."

 **An hour later...**

You let your eyes lightly flicker open, noticing that you're now in a different room. You were laying down on a comfortable double-bed, whereas before you had fallen asleep - or more like passed out - you were sitting on a damn machine.

' _What was it called again_?' You think to yourself as you sit up, rubbing your head slightly to soothe an oncoming headache.

Just at that moment, the electronic doors to your room slid open as one of the laboratory assistants walked in. With them, they held a check-board, pen and letter. You lock your eyes onto them as they manoeuvre themselves around your room and to your side.

"Here," they say, handing the letter down to you. "You need to read this. It'll explain everything." Just as the assistants was about to exit, you stop them along their tracks.

"Wait!" You call out, catching their attention. "What is your name?"

"Luca," he replies, smiling lightly at you before leaving you alone to read the letter.

Without eagerly wanting to open to letter, you finally come to the decision to read the fine printed words:

 _'Dear Doctor Samuel H. P. Sullivan,_

 _I am writing to you to request an opportunity for my daughter - (Y/N) - to take part in your study. She's a bright kid, and a one for science for sure. I believe that she'll be more than willing to participate in your experiment, along with being eager to help and support you in any way, shape or form._

 _I myself, was once a Templar... or better known these days as Abstergo Industries. I would have loved to be an assistant in this experiment, but my age makes me a disadvantage. However, my daughter who's heritage is with the Templars, is a young, beautiful and smart lady. I've read about the recent update on the Animus and the new features; I'm sure (Y/N) be able to help you obtain what you need._

 _As for the money, I'll accept cash, checks and transactions._

 _Thank you, Doctor S. H. P. Sullivan._

 _Diego Russo.'_

"My... _father_?" You whisper to yourself, shocked to see his name. "He sold me out to this place?"

You raise your head, wiping a tear away from your eyes as you see the large initials 'A.I.' on the wall. You gathered it stood for, 'Abstergo Industries.' And to find out that your _own_ _father_ had given you up to be a laboratory experiment for money, was heartbreaking.

"What do they want?" You ask yourself, instantly remembering the memories of Remi you had relived an hour back. "The Apple of Eden. They want the _Apple of Eden_. But why?"

Just at that moment, the doors to your room slide open once more, and in walked that old-man with two of his laboratory assistants.

"Follow me," he orders you, turning his back to you and without reassurance, makes his way out into the laboratory.

Without being able to state otherwise, you stand up from the edge of your bed, leaving the letter along side it and followed the old-man to the laboratory.

"What're are you going to do?" You ask him, not thinking twice before speaking.

"We're sending you back," he replies, giving a noticeably fake smile.

"Sending me back?" You ask, confused. "Back where?"

"Oh? Didn't you know?" The old-man questions as his two laboratory assistants grab your arms and pin you down to the Animus. "It's our new feature..."

"New feature?" You raise your curiosity.

"I must have forgotten to mention," he chuckles before finally sharing the truth. "We've discovered how to send people back, to the past."

"Like a time-machine?!" You bellow, a tone of fear in your voice as the two laboratory assistants strap your wrists down with metal cuffs linked to the Animus.

"Not quite," the old-man approaches you, peering over you as you lay fastened down to the machine.

As he approaches you, you notice a name-tag on his white laboratory cloak with the initials 'Dr. S. H. P. Sullivan.' It was him! The man your father had sent that letter to. The man who was in charge of this experiment. The man who was now, in charge of you.

"Think of it more like a game," he informs you, smirking slightly. "Once you're in the machine, you'll be sent back to 1530 in order to befriend the young Assassin - Remilio Auditore da Roma. We need you to discover the location of his Piece of Eden, so then we can possess it. Once you're logged _out_ of the Animus, you will no longer exist in the year 1530 and everyone you befriend can search the outskirts of the country, but will never find you... unless you log back into the Animus where in which you'll reappear. Understand?"

You nod as a response, unable to fully answer the man as you're in both complete confusion and fear. With that, Dr. Sullivan gives the 'go-ahead' nod to his assistants, and they proceed to log you into the Animus.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dare to Streak:

The piercing sound of a horse's neigh abruptly woke you, making you squint your eyes slightly to the noise. You push yourself up to some extent, barely being able to hold your body weight: the Animus made you weak.

As you look around, allowing your eyes to take in the scenery, you notice the Roman Stone roads that were practically wearing away along with a tall, familiar architecture. Your facial expressions fall into an awe as you realise that the brilliant construction standing before you was the well-known, beautiful Colosseum.

"Wow..." you whisper to yourself, amazed by the sight.

"Madonna?" You hear, catching your attention.

You look up to where the voice occurred, seeing a rather wealthy-looking man sat on a horseback. His clothing had beautiful patterns that represented Renaissance Italy and were stitched perfectly onto the fabric of his gown. His dark-brown hair was long and thick, reaching to behind his ears as he brushed a hand through. You noticed the mystery filled within his hazel eyes as you realise he was looking down at you a bit oddly, as though you were confusing him. You didn't know why the man looked so confused... until you realised that you were lying on the ground completely nude.

"Oh my Gosh!" You shriek, quickly sitting up and trying to cover yourself; _why on Earth were_ _you naked?!_

It took a mere second for your cheeks to burn up to a full 500 degrees (or so it felt), and your face to flash a bright colour red. How _embarrassing_!

"I-it's quite alright," the man assures you, jumping off his saddle and handing you a cloak to hide your body with. "What happened, Signora?"

"I-I... I'm not, I - " you stutter, not being able to collect your thoughts because quite frankly, you had no idea what had happened; it must have been the way the Animus worked, considering it was making you appear at a time that you _didn't_ appear - obviously it wasn't in the code to clothe you.

"Sh..." the man hushes you, helping you stand. "I understand. You must have had too much to drink last night, eh?"

Before you could reply in complete denial, the man chuckles and shakes his head in amusement.

"I know how you feel," he says, patting the saddle on his horse. "Come. Jump on. I'll take you somewhere safe and out of public."

You pause for a second too long before hesitantly agreeing to mount the horse with the man, taking him up on his offer. After all, you had no idea where you were going; you've never visited Rome before. Hell, you hardly speak Italian. The only words you recognise really, are Signore and Madonna - which means 'Sir' and 'Madam.' Besides, you surely wasn't willing to stay out in public nude.

"Where were you off to last night?" The man questions, signalling his horse to resume trotting. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I uh... I was, out. Walking. Nowhere in particular," you reply awkwardly.

The man pulls a confused face as you talk, stating a rather odd statement. He knew that you were lying, but what _else_ could you say? You couldn't tell him that you were from the year 2018 being sent back to 1530 to befriend a deadly Assassin in order to locate the Apple of Eden and hand it over to the Templars so that they could have power and control over society... now that you think of it, it's sort of a mouthful to even put into basic format.

' _Jesus. What has my father gotten me into_?' You think to yourself, sighing heavily in both annoyance and confusion.

"Are you alright, Signora? You seem... confused," the man asked, sounding concerned for you.

"I'm fine," you tell him, unaware of the risks back in Renaissance Italy and how the rights of women were unfairly low. "I just had a rough night, that's all."

"Do you think you were... assaulted?" He hesitates to ask.

"Assaulted? Why would you - " you stop, knowing why he thought you might have been assaulted - _sexually_ assaulted. "No... I wasn't. But thank you for sharing your concerns with me."

The man gives a simple nod as a way to show his regards and that he understood. He didn't want to push it any further with his questions; he's already asked you enough and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't getting much of a response considering you were confused yourself.

Along the way to his 'safe place,' you look around and admire the Roman Ruins that still stand in the year 2018. It was unbelievable how such architecture could stay standing in such brilliant conditions. It's also very fascinating how after all these years, the constructions were still very popular touring sites. The best part about being back in the year 1530, was that there were no restrictions on the Roman Ruins; you could literally 'hang out' at the Roman Pillars or sleep in the Colosseum's archways without being fined, imprisoned or banned by the City's Guards.

"If you'll allow me to ask, what is your name?" The kind man asks you, turning his head to the side slightly so he could see just over his shoulder.

"(Y/N)," you reply, adjusting the cloak that covers your body.

"Oh?" He utters sounding rather disoriented.

"Oh?" You question his tone.

"Si... that is a peculiar name. I don't think I've heard it around here before," he states. "Are you from Roma?" He guessed not considering your accent.

"No," you tell him, forgetting that there were no such thing as planes nor ships that could travel from such a distance back in 1530. "I am from... Venice."

"Ah, Venezia," the man says in awe. "Such a beautiful floating city."

"I agree," you smile, knowing of nothing; you couldn't tell him that you were from the United Kingdom - how could you have possibly travelled all the way down to Rome by yourself? "May I ask your name?"

"Federico," he replies calmly. "Federico Auditore da Roma. I was named after my Nonna's brother who was sadly executed. But I see no shame in being named after a brave man."

"Nonna?" You question, feeling embarrassed to not know Italian - the whole of Italy speaks the language; you feel like the only one who doesn't and can't understand.

"Si. My Grandmother," Federico replies, tugging on the horse's halter to guide it through the streets of Rome.

"What was her name?" You ask curiously, striking up a conversation.

"Claudia Auditore da Firenze," he answers proudly. "She and her brother Ezio were very popular around Italy. You might have heard of them."

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze?" You repeat, knowing that name from _somewhere_. "Say... do you have a brother?"

"Indeed I do," Federico replies. "Why do you ask?"

"Your surname just sounds familiar to me," you respond, trying to not raise suspicion. "What is his name?"

"Remilio. But we call him Remi for short," he informs you, slowing down his horse in front of a large building.

 _'That's him_!' You almost squeal to yourself in your mind. ' _Remilio_.'

As you look up to the structure that Federico had just stopped in front of, you notice how familiar it looked. Almost as though you've been here before, but how could you have?

' _Wait_!' You think to yourself.

After finally realising how you recognise the building, you conclude that you in fact _have_ visited the construction before... as Remilio in his memories. It was the Assassin's Guild!

"Dai," Federico says, jumping off his horseback and held out his hand to you. "Come. We need to get you inside and dressed."

Without disagreeing - because you didn't disagree not even _one bit_ \- you took his hand in yours and dismounted the horse with Federico's help. After tying the horse's leather halter to a nearby stand, Federico guided you inside the Assassin's Guild.

With the cloak still tightly held around your body, you manoeuvre yourself carefully through the bunch of people in the room. Weirdly, they were all dressed the same - in white robes with their hoods up. Some even wore expensive-looking armour, which indicated that they were fighters in battle. Were _all_ of these people... _Assassins_?

Federico led you to a spare room and closed the door so you were off-sight to everyone else. He quickly rummaged through the old-fashioned storage drawers and pulled out a wonderful dress, handing it over to you. For a dress that was made and worn through the year 1530, it was absolutely stunning! Along with the dress, Federico threw a small, 'granny-looking' pair of underwear over to you, not thinking much of it. But to you, just looking at the panties made you gag; sadly, there was no other option. You knew that even if you searched all around the World at this point in time, you would never find a decent pair of underwear.

"Thank you Federico," you thank the young lad before going behind the large screen divider, dropping the cloak to the floor and dressing yourself.

Once you step out from behind the screen, Federico's eyes lit up in delight as he saw you. The dress really complimented your figure, making you look like a woman of all tastes. Federico couldn't even bring himself to speak; all he could do, was let his eyes see such wonders as he admired your beauty.

"Wow..." he whispered under his breath. "You look amaz - "

"Federico!" You both hear someone call before he could finish his sentence.

Federico quickly made his way into the main room of the hideout in response to the call; you followed on behind him slowly and stood in the doorway to the room to avoid attention. You - at this point - just preferred to hide in Federico's shadow instead of announcing yourself to the rest of the Assassins.

"Tell your idiota of a brother that sending my men into battle would _not_ have been wise," La Aquila ordered Federico.

Just before Federico was to reply, a forced grunt was heard from afar. You position yourself slightly to the right to get a better view of what was going on and where the grunt came from, though you had an idea and hoped you were right.

"Why should Federico listen to you? A _bastardo -_ just like the Templars," Remi insulted, making almost everyone in the room gasp in disbelief.

"How dare you defile me like that," La Aquila marched towards Remi and pointed a finger in his face. "I am being logical here. Not like anything you know."

"Of course not," Remi chuckled sarcastically.

"Will you both just quit it?!" Cordelia yelled at them. "You've been at this for hours."

"Oh, mi dispiace ( _I'm sorry_ ) Cordelia," Remi once again speaks with a very sarcastic tone. "But being beaten and tortured whilst you and La Aquila were relaxing back here at the Guild was so encouraging for me to find out. I'm so glad to know that I have such a _reliable_ team!"

"That's _enough_!" La Aquila scowls at Remi, filling the room with silence. "Your mother is returning from her journey today. So you better drop this cold and reckless act before she gets here."

With that, La Aquila stormed off out of the Assassin's Guild and slammed the door shut behind him. The hard impact from the door echoed through the Guild and made you jump lightly - you didn't like the intense atmosphere between Remi and La Aquila at all.

"Thanks for your help Federico," Remi scornfully mutters, glaring at his brother.

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault. I was about to defend you before you rudely interrupted," Federico crossed his arms as his eyebrows slowly merged into an arch.

"Sure. Blame it on me. Just like everybody else in the damn _Brotherhood_ ," Remi emphasises the word 'Brotherhood' to show his doubt and discouragement.

"Please, Remilio. Stop with the sparring," Cordelia pleads.

Remi shoots a sharp and icy stare at Cordelia before he - without any other curses or accusations - leaves the main room and enters his own. It was then, Federico turned to you and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder with a distressed expressed in his eyes.

"Mi dispiace ( _I'm sorry_ ). My sincere apologises (Y/N) for everything you have just witnessed," he apologises to you for his brother's behaviour. "Remi can be... a bit hot-headed at times. As for La Aquila, he just needs a few moments of air is all."

"It's alright," you assure him. "You don't need to apologise to me for Remi's behaviour. In fact, I think _he_ should be the one apologising to _you._ After all, you were going to defend him, right?"

It takes longer than expected for Federico to reply, but he finally answers with a short, " _Right_ ," making you covertly question his loyalty to his brother.

 **Remilio's POV (Point of View):**

The soft glow from the candlelight flickers as Remilio slips off his boots and climbs into his bed, releasing a heavy and relaxed sigh. He listens in a satisfactory manner to the peaceful burning and dancing of the candle flame, letting his eyes close and a small, content smile appear on his lips. Despite the tortured beating, back-stabbing and bickering, Remi was safe to say that he felt warmth and comfort from the amicable candlelight flutter.

He wasn't sure how to feel about everything that had happened and everything that was said in the last hour or so. Sure, he enjoyed picking a fight and aggravating the Templars, but was La Aquila right? _Does he always go looking for chaos whenever the given chance?_ To some extent, he understood why La Aquila didn't send his men into battle - especially an unnecessary battle which would risk each and every one of the mercenaries and other Assassins. But that's what a Brotherhood was for - to protect one another whenever they are in need of a helping hand.

Remi knew that his capturing was purely his fault. If he hadn't wound up the guards, then they wouldn't have chased him. Of course they didn't outrun him, but the slippery bastards tricked him into thinking that they had lost him. Once Remilio jumped out of the shadows and began his stroll back to the Guild, the Templars seized him, brought him back to their safe house and tied him to a damn chair to beat the location of the Apple out of him. Just thinking about the way he was captured made Remi feel awfully ashamed. He was better than that and he knew it, but lately he has been irresponsible and arrogant - like he's been sticking one's neck out and attacking fire with fire. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he was almost certain that his mother's return had something to do with it.

Suddenly, the door to Remi's room flung open which forced a gush of wind to blow out his candle flame. The angry Assassin threw a glare at the individual who interrupted his pleasant relaxation - it was Cordelia.

"Remi, la Baronessa ( _the Baroness_ ) is here to see you," she informs him.

Immediately, Remi stood up from out of bed and shoved his boots and Assassin robes back on, along with buckling his belt over the robes. The Baroness was an important ally within the City of Roma; Remilio knew that being friendly and aiding the Baronessa would benefit his Brotherhood.

 _'La Aquila probably wouldn't do the same_ ,' he thought to himself in repugnance.

 **Your POV (Point of View):**

As Federico was explaining to his fellow Assassins about his discovery this evening, ( _you_ ), you wait patiently on one of the handmade wooden tables. You knew that at some point today, the rest of the Assassins were going to have to know of your appearance, so why not now?

"Here Signora," you hear, making you glance up at one of the Assassin's who was holding a mug with both hands. "You must be exhausted. I heard what had happened and how Federico found you. I thought you might need this."

He extends his arms out to offer you the cup of coffee he held. You smile softly at the kind man before grasping the handle of the mug lightly. Your mouth watered slightly just to the thought of coffee - it feels like you hadn't had a cup in years! The smell lingered through the air and practically wrapped around the tip of your nose, teasing you. The steam from the coffee danced in upward waves as your patience declines almost dramatically. You take the first sip, letting the dark taste flatter your tastebuds before swallowing the warm and satisfying beverage.

"Mm, thank you for this," you look up to the Assassin, thanking him before he bows to you and makes his way back over to Federico to hear more of the story.

You listen to Federico, hearing the dramatised tone to his voice as he informs the others of the events earlier on that day. He was telling them about his journey and how he discovered a small chest full of treasured jewels and ammunition through gangs of City Guards, but he described _you_ as his 'lucky find.' You felt your cheeks glow a hot pink as he spoke so charmingly of you. You had no idea why you were giving in and blushing - _wasn't this meant_ _to be a mission?_ It felt more like a new start to a new life... and a better one at that.

At that very moment, Remi made an appearance in the main room of the Guild and almost dashed towards the front door. He opened the door and stepped outside, looking tidy and formal unlike his style before he stormed off to his room. His usual demeanour was casual; even if he wore the same robes, he looked different all depending on the glimpse in his eyes. In other words, you could tell he had made at least 10% more effort in his appearance... but why? To impress who?

 **Remilio's PIV (Point of View):**

"Ah, Remilio Auditore da Roma," The Baroness utters, receiving a soft kiss on the back of her hand from Remi. "What a pleasure to meet with you after such a long time."

"The pleasure is mine Signora," Remi bows his head slightly in respect. "You seek my services. Why?"

"I have a target that I need you to take care of," she begins to explain. "Silently and quickly."

"What is the profilo ( _profile)_ of this, _target_?" He asks, raising an eyebrow to the woman.

"His name is Eduardo - Eduardo Alfonsi. This man is a thug that roams the streets and terrorises my people," she explains further. "He's stolen, raped, murdered and abused the good citizens of Roma. I also fear he may be working for the Templars as an informer."

"Despite the inappropriate behaviour, what makes you state such an accusation?" Remi questions her assignment.

"I spotted a peculiar mark on his upper arm," she describes. "It was of a cross - the colour being a dark shade of red; it looked awfully familiar. If you do not believe me, check this mark first before sealing the deed."

"As you wish," Remi agrees to the request, being handed a bag of florins; the weight was fairly heavy.

On his way back inside the Assassin's Guild, Federico stops him before he could proceed with his task. Placing a palm on Remi's chest-guard, Federico questions the look in his eyes. The young man knew that his younger brother was off to assassinate a target, but he also knew that Remi didn't like to inform him on his contracts - the lad knew that Federico didn't like him doing the dirty work.

"I'll be fine," Remi states, his tone sounding rather aggressive.

Brushing past Federico, Remi makes his way over to the armoire to collect a pouch full of throwing knives and bullets. You watch him as he manoeuvres himself through the handmade tables and equips himself before he turns around, accidentally locking eyes with you. You're not sure why, but your face feels as though it has just been set alight with fire. Remilio hasn't even said one word to you yet, and already you're getting the hots for him. I mean, who wouldn't like a mischievous, bad-boy Assassin who enjoys spending his time being surrounded by mystery, adventure and playful memories? Though right now, Remi seemed to be in a foul mood - but who could blame him? Everyone seemed to be taking sides, and the sides they were taking were completely opposite to his; even his own brother seemed unsure when it came to defending or supporting him.

Speaking of his brother, you realised that Federico had been attempting his charm on you which _has_ been working... however, Remilio gave you _one_ look and you've already melted into his palms. Despite this, you try and hold yourself together as you watch Federico approach Remi, noticing the brief tension between you and his brother.

"She's a beauty that one," he says, nudging Remi's arm.

"Qual'è il sua nome? ( _What is her name?_ )" Remi asks, his tone sounding almost in admiration.

"(Y/N)," Federico replies. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Remi glances to Federico for a split second, frowning at his response before bringing his eyes back to you. He didn't _want_ to speak to you, not because he disliked you, but in fact the entire contrary. Federico could tell that Remi was in a state of total awe, and so decided to spice things up a little.

"Hey, why don't you take (Y/N) with you on your little quest, brother?" He suggested very, very loudly.

As soon as the words escaped his lips, you almost spat your coffee out before feeling your stomach flip due to nerves. _Go with him on his quest?_ Does this mean you'll witness a murder? Or should you be focusing more on the fact that the plan of befriending Remilio was falling perfectly into place?


	3. Chapter 3 - Un Bugiardo (A Liar):

The Roman Roads were awfully uncomfortable to walk on — especially with the flat, poor materialistic shoes Federico had given you; it just felt like you were walking bare foot! You would have thought he'd give you heels at least — even _they_ would have been better than these... potato sacks you've slipped on your feet!

Remi strolled along side you, seeming rather bored. You knew it was mainly because of the fact that instead of free-running, he had to stay by your side in order to protect you from any _unusual_ attacks. Despite this, neither of you had said a word since the Guild — since Federico suggested he take you on his little conquest. From remembering the few moments you spent reliving Remilio's memories back at Abstergo Industries, you knew that this kid liked to move... and fast. He was a quick runner and an impeccable parkour performer. He's jumped to and from heights you could only dream of surviving from. He's ran speeds that only the fastest man on Earth could run. He's killed dozens and dozens of targets without blinking an eye, which quite frankly, terrified you. However, you found yourself almost drooling over the man. But, if you were completely honest, you were a little afraid to join Remi considering he was assigned an assassination contract and all. You've never seen anyone die before... from being murdered; you only see that kind of stuff in movies! Remi wasn't at all phased by his contract or even by the fact that you were there with him to watch. Was it _normal_ to see someone get murdered back in these days?

"So..." you strike up a conversation. "What's your name?" Even though you already knew, you'd like to hear it from him, plus it was a way to break the silence.

"Remilio Auditore da Roma," he replies, glancing over at you in the corner of his eyes. "But you knew that."

 _"Did I_?" You question, grinning slightly.

"Did you _not_?" He asks, noticing your grin and revealing a small smirk on his lips.

The connection you felt with this lad was instant. Even when you both caught each other's stare back at the Guild, there was some sort of bond already being made. But now, that bond was growing quickly and for some reason, you found yourself not wanting to stop it.

You quickly narrow your eyes to the Roman Road, trying to break the eye-contact as it was too much for your heart and mind to take. He was _incredibly_ _hot_ that's for sure: the way his dark-brown hair blew gracefully in the wind, complimented by his tanned skin and marble green eyes. Just one look from those gorgeous, breath-taking eyes would make _any_ young woman fall to their knees and beg for him to be only for themselves. Hell, if you didn't look away before they possessed you, would have probably done the exact same thing.

"I've heard of you," you admit, feeling your grin widen.

"Oh? What have you heard?" He asks, losing eye-contact with you and adjusting his focus onto the path.

"That you're dangerous," you reply, not lying at all - it was what the Templars told you back at Abstergo.

"Dangerous?" He laughed, sounding rather proud. "I'm not dangerous, in _that_ way anyhow."

" _What_ way?" You question.

"You'll probably find out soon enough Madonna," he says, letting his smirk merge into a smile. "Anything else?"

"You're young," you tell him; a lot of people has mentioned that the Assassin was young, but nobody has mentioned his age specifically.

"Si," he replies.

"How old are you?" You ask curiously.

"I'm eighteen years old Signora," he answers, fixating his eyes onto you once again. "Quanti anni hai?"

You pause for a very long time, not just because you didn't understand a word he had said, but because his age shocked you — how was an eighteen year old boy dangerous with deadly skills? Your expressions fall into puzzlement, and you knew it as he noticed, sighed and translated his question into English.

" _How old are you_?"

"Oh! I'm nineteen," you inform him, giggling lightly to yourself as it felt like the only way to put your nerves at ease.

"You do not speak Italiano, no?" He asks, raising an eyebrow only to receive a shake of the head from you. "Well then, where are you from?"

"The Uni..." you slowly come to a stop, realising that you were about to give away your true identity. "I mean, Venice."

"Venezia?" Remi questions, sounding extremely unsure. "You don't sound like you're from Venezia. Besides, you don't even speak Italian."

You remain silent, not knowing what to say or how to answer Remilio. He's already caught you out lying once, surely he can do it again. _This man was good._

"Okay..." you admit, sighing heavily. "I'm from the United Kingdom."

"Che cosa? Sei per davvero? ( _What? Are you for real?_ ). That's crazy!" Remi exclaims, trying to think of any possible way that you'd be able to travel all the way down from the UK to Rome.

Sure, you could have sailed all the way down to Italy, but that would take weeks! The people who lived in this era couldn't possibly be able to sail for that many weeks _alone_. However, it takes only a few hours to sail down to France, but then even so, how could you have gotten from France to Rome without a car? (Even with a car, it was around a twenty hour drive). The timespan was awfully long, and the kind of equipment and resources available in 1530 couldn't have made the journey successful.

"You're un bugiardo ( _a liar_ )," Remilio concludes. "There's no way a woman could travel all the way down to Roma solo ( _alone_ )."

"A _woman_?" You question with a hint of attitude. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know..." Remi replies, trying to make it clear about what he meant. "Just that you're a woman is all."

"What has being a woman got anything to do with this?" You ask, feeling your anger boil inside your blood. _How rude_ _was this guy_?! _Did he not know of human rights or feminism_?

"Le donne non hanno diritti qui ( _women have no rights here_ )," Remilio states, smirking at you as he knew that if you knew how to speak Italian, you would have burst out in pure annoyance and outrage — he found that rather cute for some reason. The way your eyes narrowed at him and your pale skin slowly transforming into a darker tone made him feel... oddly fascinated by you.

Of course, Remilio wasn't being an asshole as he was only joking... sorta. Women _do_ have rights, in his opinion. But only recently have those rights been proposed and acted on. Within the past _hundreds_ of years, women have been trying to push towards the end of the rainbow, where the males tend to be born at. So, back in the year 1530, women rights did not exist — unless you were powerful that is.

"What did you say?" You interrogate, frowning at the lad.

" _Nothing_ ," Remi answers with a grin and a slight shrug of his broad shoulders.

Just before you were about to question him some more, he stops in his tracks right in the middle of the open space, surrounded by Roman Ruins. His sudden pause made your heart feel like it had dropped, because you knew that it was time — time to be seated and watch the show.

"We're here," Remi whispers to you, holding an arm out in front of you so you don't proceed any further. "And he's close."

It struck you right there and then, that you hadn't even asked Remi who you would be watching _die_. You were so caught up in yourself that you didn't even pay the respects to the man that Remi was about to _murder_ , right in front of your eyes! Due to the anxiety that you felt, your hands began to tremble, your stomach felt like it had a knot in it; sweat trailed down your face, and your heart raced and pumped so hard that it felt as though it were about to leap from your chest!

Before you knew it, Remilio was no longer by your side. Whilst you were having some sort of a meltdown, he snuck off and hid in the shadows where no one could find him — stalking his prey like an animal. You didn't even know what the man _looked_ like, so once Remi jumps out from the dark and murders the poor soul, it'll be even more frightening. You hadn't realised how horrible this was going to make you feel. Even if you covered your eyes and plugged your ears, you knew what Remilio was doing and you hadn't put a stop to it. You were letting a man die.

You let your eyes quickly scan over the scenery to find Remi, but you were unsuccessful. In surprise, you actually spotted the man Remi was assigned to kill (so you gathered), before you could spot Remi himself — despite not knowing the appearance of this man, it didn't take you long to notice the uneasy vibe one of the citizens gave you, even from where they were standing which was _all the way over_ by the Roman Pillars. To conclude your judgement, Remi appeared out of the shadows and behind the man, ready to strike. His hood was over his head, covering his face and hiding his identity; his crouch allowed him to hide within long grass and move much more quickly yet quietly on his feet; the way his blades slowly emerged from his amour braces made a cold shiver flow down your spine. This was it. He was about to murder that guy in cold blood, right in front of you. You were about to witness a human life being taken away from someone. You were about to witness murder!

It was then, a sudden yelp came from your mouth that distracted Remi and caught the victim's attention. " _Stop_!"

Once the word escaped your lips, Remi glanced over to you in confusion, right before he was struck in the face with Alfonsi's fist. Because of your little breakdown and belt out, Remilio was highly inattentive to the mission and instead, paid his attention to you. That gave Eduardo Alfonsi enough time to realise what was going on and who Remilio was, before acting upon his discovery and clocking Remi in the jaw.

 _ ***Logging out of the Animus...***_

Immediately, almost within the speed of light, you forcefully sat up and gasped for air several times over. Looking around, you realised that you were back in the Abstergo Laboratory and sat on the Animus machine. Quickly shaking your head in dissension and conflict as you completely disagreed with the sudden awakening, you shoot angry and narrow daggers at the laboratory assistant working the machine.

"What happened? Why did you bring me back here?! Send me back, now!" You order, feeling your vocal chords straining the more you speak as you emerge into a yell.

"I can't do that Miss," he replies, turning off the switches to the Animus.

"What are you doing?! Don't do that! You need to send me back immediately!" You shout at him, feeling your anxiety levels rise until you were in a state of panic — you _had_ to go back and help Remi! Or see what had happened at least... considering it was _your_ fault that his identity was revealed and that Eduardo Alfonsi struck him clean in the face.

"We -"

"We can't do that," Dr. Samuel Sullivan cuts off his assistant, walking into the laboratory with his hands placed neatly behind his back.

"Why _not_?" You question with boiling blood.

"Because Subject Nineteen, your heart-rate was too high. Are you going to be difficult now that you know that we were _only_ looking out for your health?" He asks sarcastically, slowly stepping towards you with every word he said.

"I need to go back," you tell him, your tone a little softer.

"And why's that?" He raises an eyebrow at you.

"Because..." you trail off, knowing that you couldn't tell him that you needed to go back to _help_ Remi — you were supposed to be there in order to retrieve the location of the Apple of Eden; Dr. Sullivan made it specifically clear that he wanted you to befriend the Assassin, and then strike... whatever that means.

"Hm?" Dr. Sullivan waits for an answer.

"Because I ensured he failed his mission and was a step closer to discovering the secret location, Sir," you lie, partly.

Dr. Sullivan yet again, raised an eyebrow at you — this time, in surprise and impression. He was rather shocked to have you on his side, though you didn't know which side was the good and which side was the bad. It was remarkable how a few days ago, you were this ordinary college girl with a future ahead of her; now you're this lab experiment being tested on and sent back to the year 1530 to befriend a dangerous Assassin, without a future ahead because if you didn't cooperate... well, you could tell it would lead to bad consequences.

"I suppose we could send you back," Dr. Sullivan thinks on his suggestion, pausing for a moment too long as you allow a small smile appear on your lips.

However, that smile was instantly overturned when Sullivan decided that he _would_ send you back, but only when your heart-rate has fallen back to its normal pace. Despite the importance of sending you back, you understood why they were stalling. You knew that Remi had already died centuries ago because this was the _real_ world, but thanks to you, his death could have came sooner than expected.


	4. Chapter 4 - Elegant Inn of Rome:

The soft touch of your given blanket caresses your skin as you turn effortlessly in bed. Your eyes are still closed, your mind is still comforted by the sweet sound of nothing; your body eases and your breathing slowly decreases its pace in relaxation. You feel like you could stay like this forever — you feel like you _want_ to stay like this forever... until reality hits you with an alarm that pierced your ears to its wake up call.

"Ugh..." you groan, rolling over and hitting the off-button.

All was going well until that horrid noise alerted your peaceful-self to not fall into _too much_ of a relaxing state, because deep down, you knew that it wasn't going to last. At least now you could log back into the Animus and see if Remilio was alright — you hoped to _God_ he was! Although you knew that you had to come to terms with the fact that you didn't exist in the year 1530 and that Remi was already dead in the 'real world,' you still needed to know if he was okay and that you weren't the reason for his death... his _early_ death that is.

Just at that moment, Dr. Sullivan walked into your room. You turned yourself to face him as you heard the doors to your room slide open, seeing him strut in like he owned the place — the fact was, that he _did_ own the place, and somehow it bothered you a lot. Maybe it was the way Sullivan's very tall yet slim body held his long white cloak — like the type a crazy scientist would wear — upon his scrawny shoulders; or maybe it was the way his thick, black and round glasses balanced on the crook of his pointy nose — it could have been many things that gave you an uneasy vibe.

"(Y/N), it is time. The Animus is being set up this very moment," he informs you, placing his hands neatly behind his back.

You nod in response as you manoeuvre yourself and stand from the edge of your assigned bed. You noticed the pierced holes on your upper arm that seemed to drill through your veins as you stand — the Animus required contact with your blood in order for it to work and collect your DNA. It was a horrible sight to see, if you were being honest with yourself. You hated how the Animus puncture wounds began surrounding the area with red, gashed skin; it made you feel like you were nothing other than a lab rat.

"Off we go then," Dr. Sullivan speaks, turning his back to you and leaving your room.

You sigh lightly, not wanting them to hear the hint of pain within your breath as you follow along behind him into the laboratory.

The group of assistants surrounded the Animus, blocking it from your view. But as soon as you and Sullivan made an appearance, the assistants gave a pathway to you and the machine; just the sight of the Animus made your knees feel slightly weak. But it wasn't like you could just give up and leave; Dr. Sullivan wouldn't allow it — and by the sounds of it, he was paying your father good money to have you in his presence.

' _My father,'_ you think to yourself in despise; you just couldn't get over the fact that your _own_ father gave you up for money — hell, nobody would be able to forgive and forget something like that!

The assistants surrounded you as you sat on the Animus, positioning yourself to lie down. The butterflies in your stomach made you feel like you were going to hurl, but for some reason, the sight of Luca — one of the laboratory assistants — made you feel slightly calmer. The reason wasn't clear, but you somehow knew that you could trust him out of all people; he seemed like a genuine guy.

" _Ready_?" Dr. Sullivan questions, folding his arms impatiently; he so badly wanted the Apple — but _why_?

You could have asked, but you knew to just keep quiet. Otherwise, who _knows_ what would happen to you; Sullivan seemed very agitated whenever someone mentioned the Apple of Eden and you knew it was because he didn't have it in his possession. For some odd and unknown reason, Dr. Sullivan reminded you of 'Master Hugo' from 1530 — the Templar Boss.

"Um..." you pause, hesitating too much to ask.

"What is it?" Sullivan asks, raising an angry eyebrow at you — he was probably annoyed that you stalled the Animus process.

"Could I ask a quick question, about the Assassins?" You ask politely.

"Of course. But make it quick," he rushes you.

"Who is Ezio Auditore da Firenze?" You remember perfectly — a name like that could never be forgotten.

As soon as the name escaped your lips, Dr. Sullivan and all of his assistants stopped what they were doing to glare at you. Was his name really that bad to speak of?

"That _Assassin_ was a pain in the ass," Dr. Sullivan muttered, almost spitting at you. "He did _nothing_ but cause the Templars trouble. He killed an entire army of the great Templar Leader, Cesare Borgia and Cesare Borgia himself in 1507. His name brings hatred upon us."

"Oh..." you mumble, not wanting to fire up anymore rage from the man.

"Why do you ask?" He questions you.

"Federico had mentioned his name; they are family," you innocently reply.

"Federico?" He again, questions you. "Who is this Federico?"

"It's... Remilio's brother Sir," you tell him.

"Interesting," he speaks mainly to himself, walking away slowly whilst tapping a finger on the end of his long chin.

You wanted to ask what was so interesting about the fact that Remi had a brother — anyone could have a brother, right?

Despite Dr. Sullivan not returning to your side to watch as you get transferred back to the year 1530, the assistants link you to the machine. You take a long, deep breath before closing your eyes and letting yourself practically pixel into a different century.

 _ ***Logging into the Animus...***_

All of a sudden, you forcefully sit up with a gasp in a state of panic as you clench one of your fists and hold your chest with the other, feeling your racing and thumping heart pounding against your rib cage. As you allow yourself to swallow and catch your breath, you look around and notice that you were sat in the middle of a worn-out path. Your eyes follow the partial road which led your sight to the Colosseum, making you realise that the spot you were sat in was the same spot that the Animus sent you to the first time... only, you were completely nude that time.

Immediately, you glance down at your body in desperate need and hope to be clothed — thankfully, you were wearing the dress that Federico had given you the time before; the machine must code in everything to do. In a heavy sigh of relief, you stand up before anyone could notice you just ' _casually_ ' sat on a pathway; you were hoping that your memory was good, because you were going to need to remember where the Assassin's Guild was in order to find Remilio again.

Along your trails, you observe the beautiful scenery of Rome. The way the houses were built purely out of rubble and brick; the way the paths were made from Roman Stone and were mostly wearing away due to being so old; the way the citizens dressed in bright colours — the women wearing dresses and the men wearing tights which categorised into the Renaissance era; everything you recognised and/or noticed was absolutely breathtaking. If you were completely honest, you enjoyed roaming around the City of Rome without a care in the world and without a phone, a laptop in a bag, a TV in the store windows, and without any type of technology whatsoever. You actually preferred the Renaissance period in history more than any other generation mainly because of this reason.

It didn't take you any longer than twenty-minutes to reach your destination. You hesitated, but proceeded to knock lightly on the door to the Assassin's Guild; from outside, you could see that the building was made to look like an inn, but you wasn't too sure as you wasn't able to read the sign above of the door — Italian was difficult to learn.

At that very moment, the door to the Guild opened and behind it was a woman — she looked very familiar to you; Cordelia, was it?

"Buonasera ( _Good Evening_ ) Madonna. Welcome to the Elegante Locanda di Roma ( _Elegant Inn of Rome_ )."

It was called the Elegant Inn of Rome due to it _also_ being a Brothel for all of Roma's citizens — particularly the men. But, having no idea what Cordelia had just said, you decide to play along like you knew by nodding your head and smiling brightly.

"Thank you," you say, showing your pearly whites. "Could I speak with Remilio please?"

"Remilio?" She questions, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want with him?"

"It's... personal, I guess. I was here yesterday," you inform her.

"Ah... Si! Come in, come in amore ( _love_ )," she eagerly grasps your forearm and drags you inside the Guild, shutting the door behind you. "Federico! Your Signora is here!" She calls out.

"Wait, I wanted to speak with Rem-" before you could finish, Federico steps into the main room of the Guild and gasps when he sees you.

"(Y/N)!" He exclaims, running towards you with open arms before wrapping them around you and squeezing you tightly. "I thought you had been injured!"

"Injured?" You ask, confused.

' _Oh no. If Federico thinks that I was injured, that could mean Remilio was injured too! But how badly?'_ You think to yourself worriedly.

"Si! You disappeared last night," he says, pulling back from the hug to get a good look at your face for any resemblance of even the smallest of grazes. "Remilio arrived back and-"

"Is he alright?!" You jump in, a tone of panic within your voice.

"He's... fine?" He replies in a form of an almost question. "Why do you ask?"

You opened your mouth to speak, but before any words could escape your lips, a different voice was heard from the other side of the room near Remilio's assigned accommodation.

"Because she left me," Remilio bluntly states out in the open — he didn't seem too happy about it. "She interrupted my mission, ruined my plan and then left."

"It wasn't like that," you quickly regret speaking out-loud.

"Oh yeah? Then what was it like traditore, ( _traitor_ )?" He questions, stepping out from his doorway and towards you with his arms crossed.

"I-It's uh... complicated," you fall into a quiet mumble.

"Exactly," Remilio mutters, holding back his anger.

"Leave her alone Remi," Federico sticks up for you. "She probably isn't used to the type of missions we carry out."

"Zitto Federico ( _Shut up Federico_ )," Remi scowls at him.

"Perché devi essere sempre così scortese? ( _Why do you always have to be so rude_?)" Federico questions his brother.

"Boys, please don't start arguing," Cordelia sighs before frustratingly rubbing between her brows in distress — this must happen a lot.

"Perché devi sempre essere per le ragazze? ( _Why do you always have to be for the girls_?). Sticking up for them doesn't grant you sesso ( _sex_ ) like you usually want does it," Remilio criticises Federico as the two narrow their glares at each other.

You stand there silently with a blank expression as you hadn't a clue what the boys were saying. All you knew, was that they were angry with one another and were arguing; you also knew to just stay away and keep out of it — especially if it's with Remilio. If you were honest with yourself, you'd admit that you were pretty scared of the young Assassin. Who wouldn't be? Besides, he had a bit of a temper.

"Ragazzi, basta! ( _Boys, enough!_ )," you hear from behind, catching everybody's attention.

As you turn around, you see a very pale yet beautiful woman. Her long, black hair was swirled in a tight bun whilst her slim yet fitted dress elegantly swayed as she walked towards the four of you. For some reason, you had a gut feeling that this woman was the mother of both Federico and Remilio, and you were right — she must have arrived back from her journey last night whilst you were back at Abstergo.

"I haven't been back for a full twenty-four hours yet, and you two are already starting fights," she scolded them before setting her dark-brown eyes upon you. "And who might this wonderful lady be?"

You looked behind you to see the 'wonderful lady' she was talking about, until you realised that there was nobody there and she was talking about you! You couldn't help but blush and let your cheeks glow a bright red in colour.

"Th-thank you Ma'am," you bow your head slightly to pay your respects. "My name is (Y/N)."

"Such an extraordinary name. Where did that originate from?" She asks you.

"Venice," Federico interrupted, informing Caterina (their mother), of your lie.

You quickly glanced up to Remilio — who seemed to be at a much taller height than you — to see if he had noticed. In fact, he did. He also glanced down at you the very moment you glanced up at him, because he knew the truth and that you weren't from Venice. However, despite knowing the truth and the fact that you ruined his mission before disappearing on him last night, he didn't try to make it awkward for you by blurting out the truth and getting you into a right pickle.

"A girl from Venezia without an accent," Caterina smiled lightly at you, seeming as though she already knew behind your blatant lie.

You smile back at her and giggle weakly to brush off any discomfort or guilt that you held so much of. She didn't call you out though, which you were thankful for.

Just at that moment, Cordelia stormed off in a somewhat angrily manner. You wasn't entirely sure why, but you had a feeling it had something to do with the attention that both brothers _and_ their mother was giving you. To be fair, you had only been there for a minute or two and all eyes happened to fall on you; you understood why she might have been a little jealous.

"Remilio, dear. Why don't you take (Y/N) to your room and talk it out like adults?" Caterina suggested.

"Che cosa? Non c'è modo, ( _What? There is no way)._ " Remilio instantly disagreed.

"Remilio... why don't you take (Y/N) to your room and talk it out with the manners and respect I taught you, and treat this beautiful Signora as though you were the gentleman I brought you up to be? Hm?" Caterina spoke more firmly, as though she were telling him now instead of asking whilst raising a mean eyebrow at him.

Remi sighed heavily before nodding and listening to his mother — you knew that this would probably be the _only_ time you'd ever see Remilio actually listen to someone.

"Si Madre ( _mother_ )," he says, letting a softer gaze fall onto you. "Seguimi," he says as he turns to walk away before remembering that you don't speak Italian.

He turns back to face you, only to be presented with your confusion displayed upon your face as you had no idea what he had just said to you — all you knew, was that he was talking to you due to eye-contact.

" _Follow me_ ," he translates his Italian to English before continuing the small walk to his room; you follow along behind him.


End file.
